Ark 3 Episode 3 Rap Battles and Being Bored?
Its one of those days? Pallas: -After flying back to the garage, Alfred is there waiting to take the suit off. The mechanical arms come down from the ceiling and slowly take the suit off piece by piece. Alfred's voice comes through the intercom and says-"You handled that situation perfectly sir. Because of how you acted, some hospitals around the City have been opened back up for buisness."-Donnie waits for the last piece of armor to come off of him and asks Alfred-"I don't want SOME of them opened Alfred...I want them all opened. I'm going to head to Yun Corp. and see if there is any work for me to get done. I need to clear my mind of this problem for awhile."-Alfred then asks him-"Will you be going by Air or by Car?"-Donnie begins to walk out of the basement and says to Alfred-"By Car. Get the Suitcase ready though."-The Security door then shuts behind Donnie and locks the basement off. Donnie walks into his room and goes into his closet. He finds a new black pinstriped suit with red inners and begins to get dressed. After a few minutes, Donnie looks very classy in his new suit. After putting it all on he grabs his shiney suit shoes and puts them on.-"Let's go get some work done."-He heads towards the direction of the door and grabs a pair of sunglasses, even though it is night time. As he locks the front door behind him a platform opens up as his signature vehicle the 69' GTO Jusge rises up from the garage basement area. Donnie smiles and gets inside of the car when Alfred says-"The Suitcase is in the backseat and the seurity systems are now online. Have a nice night Sir."-Donnie thanks Alfred and zooms off into the direction of the City. He listens to ACDC as his car storms across the roads. Donnie tries to forget all that is happening with the hospitals and Chi Tori. It ate up at him that someone would do this. He was once just as bad but even he had his limits to how much he would hurt someone. He shakes his head and focuses on the road as he sees his Tower coming closer. After fifteen minutes of driving he would finally reach the Yun Tower. He takes the car over to the parking garage and parks it in the space saying "Donnie Yun." Very self explanitory of why he parked there. He then gets out of the car, making sure to grab the briefcase and begins to make his way towards the elevator. When he gets inside the elevator, everyone would look and wondr who he was. It stopped at the second floor and most of the people got off. It was now jst him and a woman. (http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs26/f/2008/151/d/5/_IM__Pepper_Potts_by_kittycow.png Who gets the reference?) The woman looks up at Donnie, not knowing who he is, and asks-"So what brings you to Yun Corp?"-Donnie looks down at her through his glasses that hide his deformed eyes and says-"I'm hoping to get some work done today. And you?"-The woman looks down shyly while holding some folders in her hands and says-"Well since Mr.Yun died...they have been trying to find a new Chairman of The Board and it looks like I will be the assistant to whoever that may be...In a way...I am happy that Mr.Yun isn't the boss anymore. I heard he was really mean and never let anyone help him. I would have hated to work with someone who treated everyone bad. But then again...those are just what I hear from others."-Donnie laughs a bit and says to her-"Yeah he used to be a real hardass. No one ever really liked the guy."-The woman smiled a bit and then the doors opened up. They were at the top floor of the Tower(85th floor) and as they both walked out, the entire board was sitting together discussing the problem of being without a Chairman. One man stands up from his seat and says-"We need to elect someone now! Soon this company will die if we do not promote a new Chairman of the Board."-The voices then came together as one bickering back and forth. Finally Donnie walked to the edge of the table, placed his hands down on the table, and spoke to them.-"Ladies and Gentleman of the board...You will not be needing a new Chairman."-They all looke at him with serious faces. Then the same men asked-"Who the hell is this guy!? Son we are having important decisions to handle. Go play somewhere."-Donnie stod straight up and took his glasses off. He revealed the true nature of himself as his black and orange eyes struck fear to the board. Donnie places the glasses in his suit pocket and says-"I have buisness to attend to as well. First off...You are fired. Secondly, you will not be needing a new chairman because the first chairmen is not giving up his company."-The boardmembers looked at eachother in confusion and waited to hear what was coming next. DOnnie then announced to them all-"Ladies and Genteman....I am...Donnie Yun."- DarkKeyome: The motor cycles engine revved up as I pressed down on the gas on the Bike. I was n the process of building my own model. So this itself is a simple prototype. “ Yeah... im on my way.” I hung up the phone this guy must think im some kind of fool... I watched the news last night too by the way. I was impressed with Yun to see that he didn’t handle that in a violent way. As I crank up the bike I took off down into the eastern part of District 2, after about 30 minutes I was in the main area of district 1. Slowly... I pulled up into the area. Turning my lights off on the bike as I stepped off of it. I was wearing a cashmere suit, the more I wore these things the more i've gotten used to them. I stepped into the ware house... it smelled like death in there. Simple death... and decay of flesh. “ Ahhh Tasanagi welcome welcome!” I looked around the room eying all of the children being forced to work in this place... some of these kids were on milk cartons around town. “ Good to see your own time Tasanagi.” “ Yeah... im never late for a party.” I said to the strange man, he was a skinny guy kinda lanky and he had a bad haircut really thick glasses and a black suit with a bright smiley face tie. “ How you like Smiley Jones ware house of fun huh?” “ ….So what exactly are you doing with these kids here Smiley..”Smiley was about to speak when he eyed one of the kids looking up at us eying the conversation me and the man were having. Smiley went into a rage instantly and punched the child in the back of the head with a hard hit so chilling that he knocked him unconscious the other kids kept onto there working... he stomped the child out screaming at him asking why did he stop working. I closed my eyes looking to the right.... when he was done... im sure the child... was on the verge of death. “ Sorry about that Mr. Tasanagi ahahah... I uh, make the kids... make toys... im sure you've seen these toys in stores around town. You see I get them to make the toys, yes the same exact ones that are placed in the stores in town. Then, I pay off the guys who make the shipment of the real toys in exchange for the ones that we have. We place drugs in the toys... guns, weapons whatever someone needs. Haha today were shipping out diamonds. We close the stores down once the stores arrive and all my customers come in... buy the toys for the price of whatever drug, gun, jewelry I have stashed in them. And I make the full profit off of it. Yeah the plans a bit buggy but hahaha it works you know.”. I eyed the man and it made me sick. “.... So you want me to endorse 2 million dollars to you, so you can start this as an international thing..” I said crossing my arms looking at the child near my feet who was bleeding badly... alittle girl that looked just like him was still nitting the teddy bear that she was made to do... tears streaming down her face yet she continued to work. “Yes! And we'll cut the deal down 50/50 me and yo can make a killing off this shit man. So whats up we gotta deal.” I looked him in the eyes my long raven hair hanging over my face. “ No. We don’t have deal. Kids... you don’t have to work here anymore...” Smiley looked at me a sadistic frown broke on his face. “ What the fuck do you mean!?! c'mon man this shit is gonna help us make a killing!!! And no kids back to fucking work!” “ I said lets go...” The kids looked at me,a ND then him back and forth.. they all seemed deprived of sleep, of food, of clothing, of baths... “ Your not taking my fucking kids! I still make enough money to do this operation without you I was just trying to help you out!!” “ Your a sick fuck... and these children are coming with me.” As soon as I saw smiley reach down for a gun out of his belt buckle on his right side I ducked my body left to right in a boxing motion and sent one crushing punch into the mans stomach... I had channeled chi into his body, the punch it self made him cringe over. We stood there for a few moments as he barfed. The impact had him completely stunned. “.... I said.... No deal..” I turned behind the to the kids who were all watching now.. “ All of you.. close your eyes..” They did as I said. “ I am... the blade to cleanse this city. And you are the Plague... the sickness... you are tampering with the cure. And with that...i shall cleanse the problem. Before it spreads further. That is my code...” With our bodies still connected I channeled all of my chi into my right arm, within 20 seconds his back would explode. His spinal cord ripping from his back completely... My hand was still in its current position but where his stomach and my fist met was now just an empty space.. his body dropped dead. I called all kids parents, he had all of them on record and file in his office..I guess just in case he wanted to hold em all out for ransom. I waited until the parents got there. All 50 of the kids went home with there parents. Getting onto my back I cruised my way back into District 2... typical day for me. IzzyDaPada: I frowned as we pulled out in the rolls royce phantom into the main part of D-2. The twins had gotten me out of my office for once since we had returned from the tornament. I had one of my legs crossed as I watched as Daichi was driving and Daiki was in back with me. Obviously the twins knew what they were doing. "You have been working alot." My pitch black hair in its natural curly state was up in a high poney tail on the crown of my head handing past but resting on my shoulders. I kept my stare on Daiki and pratically burning a hole in the back of Daichi's head. "I have work you two. What is it?" Daiki cleared his throat. "Ma'am..please. Relax. We wanted you to see a new location for your office." I arched one of my eyebrows. As if I would relocate my office. *Tch..as if..* "The lounge stays where its at." I heard both the boys sigh. "At least remodel it Ma'am..it will bring in new customers?" I shook my head and looked out the window. "We shall see." I could see a hint of a smirk on Daiki's face. These two. So far they haven't done a bloody thing but act like older siblings. Sometimes I wonder if they even know the difference between work and reality. I looked out from the window as we drove through D-2, the people on the streets headed towards the many large or small hospitals that were opened once again. I had seen someone on the news about someone talking about the hospitals..I never the name or the face. But I think she was a chairmen of the Yakuza clan..but part of me felt bad for the people within the streets. All of those men, woman and children and the elderly..hurt, sick or dying. It brought back some old memories. But I kept them where they were, in the past. I let out a soft sigh. Well, at least now those people can get help. That is all that matters. I am no medical woman, but I would have wanted to help these people as best I could. But *mental shrug* One can only do so much. "Miss?"/"What?"/"You have been quit for a while everything alright?" I shifted my glance back at Daiki who addressed me. "I'm fine. You both are on my shit list." The boys both laughed at me as I swore at them. Which I hardly ever did. Obviously I'm comfortable with them, to even consider that. "Miss."/"I know. Don't ask."/"Have you heard word from him?"/"Do you ever stay out of my personal life?"/"You have one of those? We did bring the guns of course Miss."/"Actaully I do. You two just happen to populate there..And oh don't flatter yourselvs. You could have died and I will never let either of you boys forget that." I heard Daichi and Daiki chuckle at that. Some how I will find a way to make them regret trying to be the savours they think they have. Such high personas men have. Its intoxicating. But its dangourers and could actaully trully get them killed if they didn't keep it in check. Pallas: -The woman who was on the elevator with him looks up in shock. She thinks to herself-'Oh god if that's really him...I am so totally dead."-The man who was fired said still not believes that he is Donnie-"Stop playing around, Donnie has been dad for months now. How do you expect us to believe that you are him? You don't even look like him."-Donnie smirks and yells out-"Alfred!"-Then Alfred's voice would speak through the Tower's intercom system-"Yes Sir how may I assist you?"-The board members began to swivle in their chairs knowing that Alfred is DOnnie's personal A.I. Donnie then looks to the man he fired and says-"You're right. I do looking nothing like before, but that is because I am better than before. You will notice that the two scars over my eye that I received as a child are no longer on my skin. Hell I don't even have the same skintone anymore. But I will be damned if I will lose this company over what happened with that "DeadShot" character."-To the people of KasaiHana, DeadShot is somewhere still alive. A total twist to their minds now that it looked like Donnie Yun has made his return. Donnie continues his speech and says-"Hell if it means anything to you, I can bring you a blood sample that proves my existence. You can take some of my hair for all I care. Just know that you are indeed fired. Now please...leave my office."-The man yet again speaks up and says-"You can't just tell us to leave. We dont even-"Donnie quickly cuts him off and grabs the man by the throat. He then pulls him closer and says-"Now I hate to have to resort to such measures but it seems you people only remember the old style Donnie. Get the picture...pack your stuff...and leave now."-He then put the man down and brushes him off as if he were to be acting friendly. The boardmembers then get leave the office by squishing into the elevator. The only one left is the woman who is suppost to be his new assistant. DOnnie takes a seat in his chair behind a large glass desk and logs into his computer. He thinks to himself-'Oh how I have missed my office haha.'-He then looks up at the woman and motions for her to comer over. She sits down in a chair infront of the desk and says franticly-"I am so sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it, really."-Donnie laughs a bit as he fuddles through some paper and says-"It's no worry haha. What you can do for me is fill me in on what has been happening with my company."-The woman smiles and says-"Well right now you have three government contract orders."-She places three folders on the table and begins to explain them.-"The first offer is 32 million for a two year weapons deal. General Hightower is looking to equipt his men with better armor and figures you are the man for the job. Now the goal is to have a cheap but protective bulletproof Spec Ops gear. Nothing to fancy as they are on budget but enough to protect their men."-Donnie nods and waits to hear about the second offer.-"Now this offer has to do with the KPD. It's not as much revenue as the first offer but I figured since it is for the KPD that maybe you would want to help your own City out."-DOnnie quickly cut her off and said-"I've heard all I needed out of the second offer. I won't do the KPD any favors. Most of their cops are dirty and I would only be fueling the fire and helping the criminals. What is the third offer."-The woman stops for a moment and then continues to the third offer-"This one...well this one is rather odd. At first I was jst going to toss it because of an odd request...but then I saw how much they were willing to ay and thought it was worth showing the bossman....It's for 666 million dollars."-Donnie's eyes widened and waited to hear what the job is. The woman then says to him-"Well this is where it gets weird. The request was made for a one time deal. It's for something called..."The NanoSuit?"-Donnie's eyes really widened now. His entire body tensed up. He thought to himself-'How the fuck would anyone make that request?'-He rubs his hands on his face and says-"Go with Offer One. We can help out General Hightower for a 32 million deal."-He then leans his head back on the chair still thinking about what his assistant just told him. Then she begins to talk.-"But Sir, 666 million is a lot of cash. It's a one time deal, what is s big about a "NanoSuit" that you can't make this deal?"-Donnie then rests his hands on his face and says calmy-"Because the NanoSuit is not for sale. Whoever made that deal is going to have to shove it because they aren't getting their hands on one. Now I am going to have to get some work done so if you could get Offer One set in motion...that would be great help."-The woman nods and goes to do what she is told. Donnie can't help but wonder who on Earth thinks they can get their hands on one of his suits.- KimiKatsu: It had been. . .quite some time. What had changed in the Yakuza world? Kirei had no clue. After recovering from her last incident, she made the decision to go away. There were so many things going wrong in KasaiHana. Though she had moved far away from the city she grew up in, she just couldn't stay away. Upon arrival at the airport, Kirei was greeted by several of her most loyal girls. There were hugs and tears shed before they all jumped into a cab. Kirei wasn't one to enjoy staying in other people's homes. Especially since she was a big target every once in a while. She didn't want her girls getting hurt or anything, so, she rented a small apartment. It came with the furniture and she only had to pay for utilities, cable and internet were free. Only one room and one bathroom, but that was all she really needed. Her girls helped her unpack. They seemed very excited to have her back. They informed her that her club needed tending to and needed to be reopened. Kirei agreed. A few hours of drinking later and her new home was empty. Kirei looked over at the small recliner in the corner of the living room. Laying in the seat of the recliner was an adolescent African Wild Dog; a companion she purchased from the zoo recently. He, apparently, wasn't accepted into the pack like they had planned. They couldn't find any other place for him and called Kirei up, knowing about her love of companionship. He had a longitudinal black mark on his forehead, large, round ears, and a bushy tail with a white tip. He seemed to warm up to Kirei pretty quickly. He barely fit in the recliner with his legs tucked in and his head on one of the arm rests. What to call him. . . Beavis would have loved to have a brother. A sad smile tugged at the corners of Kimi's light pink lips. "Akuma seems like a cute name. . ." The dog huffed lightly, making Kirei raise a brow. 'Smart dog. Just like him.' She thought to herself. "You're right. Too anime." She thought for a moment or so more, then sighed. "Thinking of a name for you is going to be tough." The canine lifted it's head. His big ears twitched some, then flattened against his skull. She raised a brow at him as he lowered his head back onto the arm rest. "Odd. . ." Kirei rose from her spot on the small couch and reached up towards the cieling to stretch. That night Kirei slept with her door closd and locked. Her new companion was sleeping across the foot of her bed with her head reasting across her ankles. It wasn't easy for her to drift off to dreamland in this new place, but she eventually did. When she awoke the next morning, her new dog was sitting by her door and staring at her. 'House trained?' She kicked off her blankets. As usualy, Kirei had curled up under her blankets last night without clothing. She found sleeping naked much more comfortable than sleeping in constricting clothing. As she climbed out of bed, she felt the cool air lightly carressing her milky, white skin and rasing soft goosebumps. Adding a burst of color to her skin were two tattoos. A peacock feather on her tummy off to the left side and on her left bicep was a koi fish. Her yakuza tattoos were now a very light color. Almost undetectible without the use of a blacklight. Her hair was, once again, dyed a different color. Bleach blonde, for now. Kirei moved across the room and twisted the locking mechanism on the door knob to the right. There was a soft click and Kirei pulled open the door. The dog moved around the door and began to explore the house some more while Kirei turned away from the door and walked over to the dresser that sat in the corner. She pulled out a pair of white, cloth shorts that had pink stripes down the sides. These shorts barely covered her rear end. After finding the matching, pink 'top', Kirei grabbed a white, lace thong and matching bra from her dresser. She was dressed in no time. The top looked more like a scarf that just barly managed to cover her pink nipples, though it was held in place by pasties strategically placed on the scarf. Kirei pulled on her white leggings before slipping on her pink high heels, then moved to stand in front of her full body mirror. As she put her long hair into low pig tails and kept her bangs loose, Kirei began to wonder if anyone would recognize her. Her curves were the same, perfect and smooth. Her face never changed either, free of blemishes and smooth to the touch as well. Then, she began to wonder if they'd recognize her. Kirei sighed softly and moved out of her room and into the front room. Her new companion sat by the front door and stared at her. He must've wanted out. "Sage. . . That's what I'll call you. For now, at least. We'll see if it sticks." She smiled at the dog and it seemed to smile back. When she stepped outside, Sage hurried out behind her. His tail swayed elegantly from left to right as he waited for her to finish locking the door. The sun was down. . .again? 'Damn jet lag. . .' She sighed and turned towards Sage. "Since we live in D2, we'll explore a bit. No sense in living somewhere if you haven't seen it, right?" Sage trotted a few steps forwards. He seemed to enjoy living a 'domesticated' life. Kirei smiled and stepepd forward to join him. They walked liesurely up the street, the bright lights of D2 just ahead. DarkKeyome: I rode to a stop pulling the bike infront of a bench. A group of teenagers around my age were kicking back spitting rhymes with each other seemeing to have a battle of some sorts. As I pulled the bike up I could hear the guy.( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVb0jvnHEpQ you have to click the link to the beat or it just doesnt fit XDDD doooo itt!) “You see this fuckin cat her? This mufucka scared! Cant chu tell? But yo my flow is hooked on phonics got the knowledge to do away with you, you smell like baby poo! Your fucking ridiculous, sucking dick with some siflis! You aint no real fuckin G, stupid bastard, just another wack ass punck faggot actor! Dont make smack ya! I smashed, ya sister! Shoulda heard whistle! Had a pussy poppin like a pistol!” The crowd screamed going ' OHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!' The other guy with a blue shirt on his head it was his turn and he said..OOHHHHH!!” I looked around and joined in. I used to do this kinda stuff in high-school hell when I wasnt rich either. I dont care about my socical status. Im starting... to well love the people of this city. “ Hey look guys it's Madd Dog!” “ Ay dont call him Madd dog anymore thats his fighting name!” “ Tch he still fights I dont give a damn if he's a millionare or not hahah yo madd dog come battle Moot-Mane-Flex he swear he the best spitter in D2.” I laughed. “ Hahah why dont you come down to District 1 dude, thats where all the real rappers at. “ “ Real rappers?” Said the rapper that just won his round. “ Pssh name 1 mother fucker from district 1 that has an album out right now my nigga. You just a punk ass Asian kid gone rich white man. You dont know anything about rap...FAGGOT..” the crowd whispeared and a bigger guy spoke up. “ Yo man.. you cant be talking to madd dog like that he-” “Hahah. No no.. it's alright. Drop a beat for me. “ I said smirking a bit. “ Drop a beat...? HA! Iight yeah yeah, drop a beat for the egg roll Gflex” He said pointing to the DJ who began to start up another beat.( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=698FLMsixrY Same thing clickkk it :D) “ ... I am a killer so dont push me you pussy, you over look me... its cuz of the suits and the whips? Maybe this big 4-5 I got up on my hip!? * pulls shirt up to show gun crowd goes ' OHHHH'* Why you looking so tight? Like nun with a some dykes, aaaaallright. You wanna fight? Better go swing twice, I meeeaannn right hook and the shit aint nice.. * shoes automailed arms true color on right arm and the crowd goes “ OHHHHHHH” again. “ So what the fuck you mad for? Cuz Madd dog is asshole? Shitty mouth bitch, mouth fulla ass casrole..” The crowd goes into a rant picking me up and crowd surfing me. The other guy simply walked off cursing to himself. Just a typical day for me. Pallas: -As he sat at his desk he couldn't get the thought of someone trying to get their hands on one of his suits. He needed some fresh air. And not the kind of walk outside for a moment kind of fresh air. Donnie grabs his suitcase and begins to walk towards the elevator. The elevator doors would open up and his assistant was right there. She quickly stopped him and asked-"Where are you going sir?"-Donnie looked at her while still trying to get into the elevator-"I'm going out for a moment. I'l be right back."-Donnie losened his tie a bit as the Z-beast serum was giving him the urge to just take the suit off. Just as it was in the Military uniform, having that much clothing bugged the hell out of him. Donnie looked at all the buttons and clicked the button marked "P." This led to his old PentHouse on the middle levels of Yun Tower. He hadn't been inside of this place since his first fight with Keyome. It seems like ages ago that fight. There was a second fight and now...now they didn't even hate eachother. At least that what DOnnie seems to believe. As the elevator doors open up he quickly notices the destruction that still remains. No one has yet fied this place. He says to himself-"Good thing I bought a house haha. No way I'd be living here again hahaha."-He sees the bullet holes in the walls made by Keyome's Apache War Helicopter and the blast marks that were left from his Hand Blasters. The NanoSuit itself has come a long way from that night. Donnie makes his way to the edge where his mini-golf course remained. He came to this location because it is the only place on the building that has no roof. Just open and clean skies. The wind runs against his mohawk as he takes a deep breathe. Afterwords he takes his Suit off and folds it up nice on the gold course. He could have worn the suit but then it would be too stuffy for him. He stands there with nothing but his briefs on and a briefcase in his hand. He places the black briefcase on the floor and plants his foot down on the edge of it. The suitcase then begins to open up as two hand gauntlets form in the middle. Donnie places his hands in the guantlets as the armor begins to form around his hands. He then lifts it up and pulls the suitcase into his chest as it wraps around hi like a chest plate. He stretches his arms out beside him as the armor flexes out and covers his entire upperbody. From that point the chestplate expands and flows down to his feet and completely covers his body. Smal black metal pieces from out of the armor as the lights began to shine. The activation of the Echo-Type NanoSuit. Just one of the many versions of the NanoSuit technology. So far in Ark 3 the Kings NanoSUit and the N-7 have made an appearance and now The Echo-Type NanoSuit makes itself known. After the completion of putting the suit on, Donnie activates the jet system and bursts off into the air. His body spins around like a torpedo in the sky and he turns from building to building. The people of the City would stop what they are doing and watch as he flew by. He enjoyed the flying so much that it calms him down when he is having one of those kinds of days. He flies through all the streets of D2 like a man possessed, then Alfred's voice comes through the headset saying-"Sir if you are going to constantly fly around the city and make yourself known...why not just tell the people who you are?"-Donnie thinks about it for a moment and says-"You know what Al, you might just be right."-He then continues flying through D2 before having to return back to the office for more work.- IzzyDaPada: It take about 20 or so minutes to get to where we finally approached some type of well, I will think its a store. But as the boys went into detail as we got out of the car. As the twins explained as a coustom remodel business. "Hope they don't charge an arm and a leg.." I frowned as we approached the place. The boys chuckled at me, "We had called ahead of time. They know you are arriving." I sighed, I hated when they did that, normally when that happens, they shut the place down and completely clean the work place up and are on pins and needles. Tends to cause more problems then good. But, hopefully they are professional about it this meeting. "That would be considered special treatment boys. Shouldn't happen, makes them all, high strung and studdery." They both looked at each other since they were considerablly taller then me. "Thought it would be appropriate. Sue us." I let out a soft giggle to myself then looked at the door. "I can easily forget to slip your paychecks into your bank accounts." They boys both blinked at each other then looked down at me. "Miss. Nakayama, your a cruel woman..." I nodded my head agreeingly. "Very much so. Only to those that deserve it." We entered the building as it seemed really, well, clean and well kept. High end, for a remodeling place. High end, high tech, leather seats, white shiny walls and floors. Made me feel like I was shopping. Someone approached me and sat me down, as another approached slowly with a tray of tea. *Least they knew me well.* It seemed everyone now was scattering around pulling out objects, patterns, pallets to choose from and rushed back over sat the colors and patterns infront of me. A man about middle aged approached me. "Aahhhhh! Miss. Nakayama!" As I heard my name I rose from my chair and smiled. The twins were not that far from me keeping an eye on everything as the man approached me and embraced me lightly and kissed me on both cheeks as I returned the same gesture. "Take a seat please please. *Both take a seat* "We here at Chatou welcome you. So what excatly brings you here, Miss Nakayama." Ahhhhh. now it made sense he was french. The french always went for the more fancy details. "Well, I am here to remodel the Chashitsu." The man nodded his head. "It seems, that the tea house has taken to a modern feeling. And I would like to bring it back to originality..back to its japanese roots, if you will. But also, I would like to keep the office modern. But rework everything else." At that, the man set out his assistants to fetch anything and everything related to the idea, fetching sketch pads, pencils and pens, fabrics and screens for the ideas. We conversated on the idea of bringing in modern with the older tradition. Open the layout. It seemed that no matter how many times I mentioned to this man infront of me I wanted to stick to japanese tradition. "If you can't stick with my idea without going for mordern. I will simply just ask Yun Corp to do it." I seemed irritated by the 25th attempt of him putting in modern detail in the main hall of the room. "But..but..Yun corp is a Weapons and development Company.." I let out a heavy sigh. "Maybe, the owner could get it right?" The man finally got the idea and continued to get it right I simply nodded my head and cip from my cup of tea, that by now, had grown cold. *How horrible the lack of service is.* KimiKatsu: Sage was walking a few paces ahead of her. Every one in a while his head would turn and he'd raise it ever so slightly. His nose twitched as he took in the scents of food cooking from nearby venders or restaraunts. Kirei smiled at him. He was just as animated as Beavis had been. As they ventured further into District two, something caught her eye. It was in the air. Very high up in the air. She glanced up into the night sky. There was the faintest sillouette against the night sky. A suit? One like Donnie's? Kirei stopped to watch it disappear around a few buildings. She figured someone had gotten ahold of his blueprints because, to her knowledge, Donnie was dead. There was a soft bark. It pulled her attention away from the sky and back onto the dog. "Hm?" The dog was looking up at her with his head canted to the right a bit. "Sorry. . .you hungry?" She asked. The dog's bushy tail began to wag wildly. A soft giggle left Kirei's lips. "If I show them some I.D I'm sure they'll allow you in the restaraunt. You just have to behave." The dog's ears seemed to wiggle as he approached her and wiggled. "Alright. . .let's go then. There has to be one nearby." turn and he'd raise it ever so slightly. His nose twitched as he took in the scents of food cooking from nearby venders or restaraunts. Kirei smiled at him. He was just as animated as Beavis had been. As they ventured further into District two, something caught her eye. It was in the air. Very high up in the air. She glanced up into the night sky. There was the faintest sillouette against the night sky. A suit? One like Donnie's? Kirei stopped to watch it disappear around a few buildings. She figured someone had gotten ahold of his blueprints because, to her knowledge, Donnie was dead. There was a soft bark. It pulled her attention away from the sky and back onto the dog. "Hm?" The dog was looking up at her with his head canted to the right a bit. "Sorry. . .you hungry?" She asked. The dog's bushy tail began to wag wildly. A soft giggle left Kirei's lips. "If I show them some I.D I'm sure they'll allow you in the restaraunt. You just have to behave." The dog's ears seemed to wiggle as he approached her and wiggled. "Alright. . .let's go then. There has to be one nearby." Sage was walking a few paces ahead of her. Every one in a while his head would turn and he'd raise it ever so slightly. His nose twitched as he took in the scents of food cooking from nearby venders or restaraunts. Kirei smiled at him. He was just as animated as Beavis had been. As they ventured further into District two, something caught her eye. It was in the air. Very high up in the air. She glanced up into the night sky. There was the faintest sillouette against the night sky. A suit? One like Donnie's? Kirei stopped to watch it disappear around a few buildings. She figured someone had gotten ahold of his blueprints because, to her knowledge, Donnie was dead. There was a soft bark. It pulled her attention away from the sky and back onto the dog. "Hm?" The dog was looking up at her with his head canted to the right a bit. "Sorry. . .you hungry?" She asked. The dog's bushy tail began to wag wildly. A soft giggle left Kirei's lips. "If I show them some I.D I'm sure they'll allow you in the restaraunt. You just have to behave." The dog's ears seemed to wiggle as he approached her and wiggled. "Alright. . .let's go then. There has to be one nearby." As they began to walk again, the smell of food cooking invaded both of their noses. Kirei smiled a little. Up ahead was a small restaraunt, one she always went to when she visited D2. As she walked in the door, Kirei pulled her I.D out of her bra and moved to show it to the woman that stood near the door. She smiled and looked down at the dog as it very slowly crept inside. Once Sage realized he was welcome in this establishment, he raised his head and his tail began to wag wildly. "Right this way, Miss Yuri. Your favorite booth is open." The woman moved around a table towards a booth that was right in front of a window. The fact that it was bullet proof made her feel so much safer as she slid into her seat. Sage jumped into the seat across from her and sat with his paws on the table. Kirei frowned and lifted her hand to waggle a finger at him. "Ah, ah. Paws off of the table until the food arrives." The dog huffed and removed his paws from the table. A waitress came by, her smile was a sweet one. "Hello Miss Yuri. I suppose you'd like the usual?" Kirei nodded once. "And for Bea-. . . I mean . ." "Sage. His name is Sage." "I'm sorry for the mistake, I'm just so used to-" Kirei closed her eyes and placed her hands on the table. "It's perfectly fine. Bring him a steak or two and some potatoes for now." Sage looked up at the woman, drool gathering within his mouth. The woman nodded and left to put in their order. Pallas: -He flew his way to the nearest popular News station and walked inside of the building in his suit as if he was just some normal guy. The receptionist looks at him and is confused to either laugh or be scared at the man in a metal suit. She says-"Can I help you sir?"-Donnie places his metal hands on the counter of the desk and asks-"You remember how a few months back a man in a mask came by and said he killed Donnie Yun?"-The receptionist remembers that night very well as she was on duty that night. It was very bloody and gruesome that she neede therapy after it. SHe replies to him-"Y-yes I do. Why do you ask Sir?"-Donnie looks at her as the lights of his eyes singe into her face and he says-"How could he have killed me if I am still alive? I would like to publicly announce that Donnie Yun is back."-The woman lost her mind for the moment and ran to her boss and let him know what is going on. Donnie soon retracted the helmet into his chest plate and walked around the news building. Soon after, a man came out and said-"Are you...Are you really him?"-DOnnie looks at the man and says-"Guy I am Donnie Yun. I already took back control of my company and now I look to win back the hearts of this City. SO please...give me some airtime."-The man believed him and everything got set up. The news room was prepped and ready to be shown on the Channel 5 News hour. What they didn't know is that DOnnie has something up his sleeve. Donnie marched infront of the Camera in his Echo-Type NanoSuit and waited for his cue. Donnie whispered to Alfred and said-"Put this on every radio, TV, Laptop, COmputer, CellPhone, Intercom, you name it. Just put it on everywhere."-Alfred listened and did what he was told. He begins to hack into the News Network system and sends the signal into all objects that run on electricity in the City. Even the giant electic Billboards turn into an image of Donnie. The News Producer gives the DOnnie the go signal and the feed begins. DOnnie speaks to everyone.-"Good evening ladies and gentleman. First I would like to apoligize in interuppting your currect objection, but I am here to deliver a message to all the people of KasaiHana. A few months ago a man came to you and showed you an image of what was suppost to be my body. But I would like to take this time out of our daily lives to tell you...it was a lie. I stand before you the DOnnie Yun you have all come to love. Yes indeed that man took my Original NanoSuit Armor(Which in reality was just himself) and bested me in a match. But he did not tell you the truth of that situation. He beat me because I was weak. But now I have risen from the ashes and become something better for you and this City. My Suits are better, my mind is clearer, and my strength...is Unmatched! I come before you a man who will protect this City from harms way. And to show the truth behind all of this....I have taken the role of Chairman for Soramaru in the further hopes to protect this City from all that wish to hurt it. I will also be returning peace and order betwenn our Brother Clan...The KageMaru. Together the Brother Clans will once again bring peace upon the City!...Thank you all for your time and may you enjoy the rest of your evening."-The screen would go black as he uses his suit to trigger an EMP signal. It shuts everything off within the building and gives DOnnie the time to leave it unoticed. He quickly gets out of the building in darkness and waits until he in the clear to turn the lights back on. Once he does this, he turns his jets on and flies into the sky yet again.- IzzyDaPada: After a while I let out a sigh. We had the floorplan and everything planned out. What the buildings insides would look like and further more what the office would look like. I had to say I was pleased with it. The tv had been turned on and turned loud. I shifted my glance up and watched the tv as Donnie Yun was present on the tv now as he talked about his claim to the Chairmen status. I was amazed really. I didn't know he was part of the Soramaru Clan..Then I thought back....wasn't Danchou part of the Soramaru clan? I cipped my tea quietly as I watched, the boys had brought me a warm cup of tea finally. After it was off one of the people finally spoke. "Wow. What do the Yakuza think they are doing? Peace?" And it seemed they scoffed. I raised my glace up with a stern look, I kept my Yakuza secrets to myself as I spoke. "Maybe they are trying to set a good example now. Wanting to cause the people less greef..you never know with the ever changing minds of the Yakuza leaderes.." I cipped my tea quietly. One of the girls turned and looked to me and blinked. "It's like you know them Miss. Nakayama..but we all know your not one of them..But there is said to be a clan filled with beautiful, classy, educated women. Like the Wakahisa Clan." I arched my brow. How they didn't know my workings. Though I did try to stay out of the normal killing people. Putting my name out there for good messures. But for what they didn't know. That will be between me and the other Yakuzas. "Well when ever we see this fine, Yakuza group filled with beautiful, classy, educated women. I shall take not of them." I smiled at them and let out a humble laugh and took a cip of my tea as we went over the last of the floorplans. Category:ARK 3